


øƒƒ мγşειƒ įηşτεαd

by Ikal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, But he never goes through with it, I didnt try, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Slight fluff, Suicide Attempt, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Its only the squip.Its only the squip!ITS THE SQUIP!But no matter how often he said it in his head, Michael didnt believe it. Staring in the mirror, he saw how truly horrifying he looked. He had been sobbing for the past 7 minutes and the silvery tears stained his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy as he cried still, hoping no one heard.But what if it wasnt? What if Jeremy really thought that?"Maybe he does..." Michael didnt look away from the mirror, almost like he was talking to himself. Talking a little louder he said, "Why'd I even come here? I wasnt invited. Jeremy doesnt even want me here. Or my help. I should have just stayed home." He was getting louder, angrier with every hurtful word that escaped his lips. Until, eventually, he snapped, screaming, "WHAT IF I JUST OFFED MYSELF INSTEAD!?"But little did he know, that outside the bathroom door, Jeremy was standing, listening. And he heard every painful word.---------No one dies. Dont worry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Edit: Why does this have the most comments then any other story Ive written? WELL I DONT MIND! Thanks everyone!}

Its _only the squip._

_Its only the squip!_

_ITS THE SQUIP!_

But no matter how often he said it in his head, Michael didnt believe it. Staring in the mirror, he saw how truly horrifying he looked. He had been sobbing for the past 7 minutes and the silvery tears stained his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy as he cried still, hoping no one heard.

_But what if it wasnt? What if Jeremy really thought that?_

"Maybe he does..." Michael didnt look away from the mirror, almost like he was talking to himself. Talking a little louder he said, "Why'd I even come here? I wasnt invited. Jeremy doesnt even want me here. Or my help. I should have just stayed home." He was getting louder, angrier with every hurtful word that escaped his lips. Until, eventually, he snapped, screaming, "WHAT IF I JUST OFFED MYSELF INSTEAD!?"

But little did he know, that outside the bathroom door, Jeremy was standing, listening. And he heard every painful word.

\---------

_No...no no no no no._

"This is all your fault!" Jeremy whispered to the squip that was implanted in his brain. It snickered.

"I didnt say that. You did." Its voice spoke back to him, low and sinister as it laughed.

Before Jeremy could snap at it, he heard his friends choking sobs through the door. He tried the knob but, alas, it was locked. He started knocking on it, hoping his friend would come to his senses and open it. When everything went silent, Jeremy started knocking harder until he started banging on the door. Nothing. After a few seconds, he stopped, trying to see if any sound would make its way to him. Eventually one did. The loud sound of glass shattering rang through his ears as he heard Michael's estranged sobbing start up again. He had never heard his friend cry so hard in his life. And to make matters worse, it was all because of him. The squip started laughing again, right on cue. Jeremy backed away, until his back was against the beige, cold wall of the hallway. Then, in hopes of breaking the bathroom door down, he ran full force, ramming his shoulder into it. At first, almost no pain was felt. Jeremy's senses were dulled by the worry of his crying friend. He backed up again and ran into the door again, feeling more pain this time.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" The squip was bewildered but he couldnt take control of Jeremy's body. The kid was too engulfed in the thought of saving Michael. He backed up one last time, before running into the door again. However, this time a sharp, stinging pain shot through his arm. It spread from his shoulder to his elbow, until his arm went limp and numb. Jeremy hadnt given it much thought at first until he realized, he was muffling a scream. Michael's crying was no longer heard and Jeremy started panicking over the terrible things his friend might have done. Now holding his arm, Jeremy lifted his leg up and kicked into the door, just below the knob, with all of his strength. He hadnt expected it to do much, seeing as he was a pretty scrawny kid, but the door made a small cracking sound. He did something. He started kicking it again and again and again until it finally gave way and broke open, swinging inwards. The first thing Jeremy noticed was Michael, leaning on the tub, a shard of glass raised up to his throat. They locked eyes, both filled with silvery tears. Jeremy started to walk towards him but froze when the other brought the glass closer to him, threatening his own life. Jeremy let go of his broken arm, bringing the hand of his good one up to his mouth. Michael choked back another sob as he noticed the horrified look on his friends face. Jeremy looked almost as if he didnt know the teenager in front of him. Then, slowly, the shard of glass dropped out of his hand, cutting his thigh slightly before shattering on the cold, hard, tiled floor. Michael jumped up from his spot on the floor, and ran into Jeremy, pulling him into a crushing hug as he let out all of his captive sobs. Jeremy bit his lip to prevent screaming, due to the pain in his arm, but he made an effort to hug back.

"I-I cou-couldnt...go th-through with...i-it." Michael managed to say through his tears. His head was pounding but he ignored it. Jeremy allowed a smile to form on his lips as he started to sob as well.

"And I-Im glad..." He pulled away from the hug abruptly, breaking Michael's heart. But that didnt last long. He smiled at him then leaned in, connecting their lips. Michael's eyes shot wide open but eventually he allowed them to close as he practically melted into the kiss. They both stayed like that, their lips synchronized, until they both couldnt breathe. Pulling away, they laughed.

"Oh God. You dont understand how long Ive waited to do that." Jeremy smiled before continuing, more grim, "Please...Never do that again. I dont want you to die."

"I wont...I swear." Jeremy felt something warm trickle down his back and he froze. Pulling Michael's arms away from him, he examined them. One was fine, but the other, not so much. His knuckles were all bloody. How had he not noticed before? Michael laughed sheepishly, before pointing at the mirror. Or what was left. It was smashed in the centre, glass shards everywhere. Blood was dripping down it and into the pearly white sink below. Turning back to Michael, Jeremy glared.

"How else do you think I got the glass?"

"I dont kn-" Jeremy froze before a sharp scream escaped his throat. He held onto his arm and Michael stared at him, unsure of what was happening.

The squip laughed, "Enjoy your little 'Love-fest?'" Jeremy growled.

Then, before much else could be done, someone screamed, "Fire!" Then, the smell of smoke filled their lungs. They had to get out...


	2. Chapter 2

The echoing sounds of teenagers screaming rang through the hallway. Grabbing Jeremy's good hand, Michael ran out of the bathroom, the heat in the hall starting to get unbearable. The smoke clouded his glasses, making it impossible to even see two inches in front of his face. He took them off as he ran through the beige wallpapered hall, Jeremy wincing in pain from behind him. He couldnt seem to still his arm, the broken one, and so he just held back tears and screams from unleashing. The duo could see- Michael, not really- people scattering as they screamed for their fragile lives. By the sounds of it, the front door was jammed shut. Somebody smashed a window, the sound of glass shattering sharp, and almost painful. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of someway out of the burning building, when he felt a heavy weight benind him. Turning, he noticed Jeremy slowly falling to the floor, his eyes shut and his breaths shallow. Michael collapsed beside his friend, dropping his glasses by his side.

"Jeremy..? Jeremy..!" He tried shaking him awake, not applying to much pressure to his left arm -the broken one. Then he realized, it might help. Muttering a soft, "Forgive me..." Michael pushed back on his arm and his eyes shot open. Jeremy let out an almost bloodcurdling scream as tears flowed down his face.

"Make it...make it s-stop..!" He cried out.

"It will. I promise. You just have to stand up for me buddy." The tears were almost starting to form in Michaels eyes as well. Jeremy didnt budge.

Then a quiet voice in his mind sounded.

"Oh Jeremy. Push him away. Let me take over. The pain will eventually go away." The squip was back. Jeremy growled at it, Michael backing away. Jeremy silenced and stared at him, a horrified look in his eyes. Before he could defend himself, orange, red and blue flames wrapped around his body. A scream made its way up his throat but it wouldnt sound. The fatal smoke choked him, refraining the air from passing through his lungs. Michael watched in horror before lunging at his friend, pulling him closer to him, away from the burning flames. He looked around, to see how bad the flames were. To find a way out.

They were completely surrounded, no openings, no air, nothing.

Michael looked down at his friend. He must have passed out from the smoke and the pain of the flames but a pulse was still noticeable. His breaths were shallow and Michael automatically felt terrible. He had done this. Jeremy would have been able to escape if he hadnt come to save him. Now, they both were going to die. Michael hadnt even realized he was crying until he started full out sobbing. His cries were loud, able to be heard over the roaring fires. The fire itself kept creeping closer, closing the duo in like caged animals. Then, Michael felt a vibration in his back pocket. His phone? Taking it out, he saw the caller ID as 'Jeremy's SQUIP: ANSWER' Michael tried to stop crying as he pressed the call button, then speaker. He didnt know what else to do.

"Michael! Theres a thin fire on youre left! You can get Jeremy out of here!" It said.

"Wait..Wh-who are yo-you?" Michael managed to say to it.

It groaned, "Jeremy's Squip! Im a computer. I can connect to any device in a certain radius. Now do as I say if you want to get both of you out of here!" Michael looked down at Jeremy. His face was covered with sweat, a few minor burns here and there, but when he looked at his arms and legs, everything was different. His body was covered in second degree burns. Even some third down towards his ankles. Michael nodded. He had to get Jeremy out of here. He struggled to drag himself to his feet, but eventually, he managed. He asked the squip if he could hang up, so it was easier to escape, and it agreed. Michael bent down, closer to Jeremy, and scooped him up, arms under his neck and knees. Then, looking to his left like the squip had said, he noticed he could barely see through the flames.

"Better than nothing." He muttered to himself. Then, turning to see how far he could back up, Michael took a running start and ran through the burning flames. They attacked him, slowing his every movement with their dances. But he couldnt stop. He couldnt scream. He had to save Jeremy! The flames were ruthless as they begged him to stay, scorching his arms and face in the process. But he refused. Jumping into the clearing, Michael felt movement in his arms.

"H-hey! Jeremy. Its okay!" He said once he noticed the pained look on the others face. He seemed to relax at his calming words and Michael smiled. Then, looking around, he noticed a broken window, hidden by the smoke. He moved as fast as he could towards it, hacking up smoke that entered his lungs. The closer he got, the louder sirens were. He smiled. They might be saved! He kicked some glass that was still connected to the bottom frame, making a small pathway for them to move through. Stepping into the cold, October air, Michael immediately felt a rush of relief. The air was fresher, and it bit his skin, but after being trapped in a burning fire, it felt almost nice.

Looking around, he noticed, he was in the backyard of the house. Turning, he tried walking around to the front, but with Jeremy's weight and his light-headedness, he didnt make it far. He had almost made it to the front when, face first, he collapsed to the floor.

\---------

When Jeremy awoke, he felt a slight weight on his stomach. Looking down, he saw Michael's arm draped over him. Looking over, he saw his friend, passed out. His eyes widened. He winced in pain as he tried sitting up, but he was covered in all kinds of burns, second and even third degrees somehow. He gave up and stayed in his position. The sounds of sirens filled the air and he looked over, seeing the bright lights glow from around the house. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He heard his squip speak.

"I can connect to their phones now. Hang still." It said. After a few moments, the sounds of people murmuring was heard. Footsteps, soon after.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Someone called out.

"H-help...!" Jeremy tried to yell out but it was more of a loud whisper. Sombody wearing white and blue turned to corner and gasped once she saw the two boys, covered in burns. She called out to the others and soon, both were loaded into stretchers, Michael still unconscious, Jeremy barely clinging  _onto_ consciousness. The woman from before started talking, trying to ask him questions.

"What is your name sweetie?" Her voice was simple and as sweet as honey.

"J-Jeremy Heere..."

"Alright Jeremy. Were trying to get you  and the others to the hospital okay?" He nodded, then remembered.  _MICHAEL!_

"What a-about Michael!? I-is he ok-okay!?" The nurse  figured he was the kid with Jeremy when they were found. She nodded.

"He'll be okay. Your burns are more severe. If youll live, so will he." He didnt seem to be too at peace with her answer but he took it. Then, he fell asleep.

\---------

"Jeremy!" Michael called out, noticing his friend finally back in school. It had been a few weeks since the fire incident and Jeremy was just now getting out of the hospital. Michael had been out for a few days now, maybe a week, but it felt like years. Without Jeremy by his side, he had been lonely.

"Michael!" Jeremy called back. Michael tackled him in a giant hug, forgetting about his casts and wraps. Jeremy didnt feel the need to remind him, not caring. As long as he was finally in the arms of his friend, he was okay.

He was safe.

A girl, whos voice was not known by either of the boys, yelled out, "Thats gay!" causing everyone in the vicinity to roar with laughter. Jeremy flushed bright red and Michael laughed. Then, quickly, he placed his own lips on the other's. Everyone went silent and when Michael pulled away, he threw his hand in the air, flipping everyone who saw off.

"Well maybe thats just what we are!" He yelled. Jeremy smiled.

Yeah that is what they are. Because Jeremy fell head over heels in love.

And with his best friend Michael of all people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end of the story! It wasnt intended to continue but people were asking so here you go!
> 
> I love the way this story ended too!
> 
> Well, for sticking with me, I say  
> Thank you  
> Grazie  
> Merci  
> Gracias  
> and any other ways you say thank you because Im too lazy to put more!

**Author's Note:**

> This is where its being left off I guess (For now maybe). Tell me what you think! Leave a comment. What did you like? What should I have fixed? (Also, when Michael holds the shard up to his throat, I wanted to think of another way to kill yourself and BAM! mind gives. So sorry.)  
> {Down below Im writing about my shitty feelings. Dont read if you dont care. (See told ya Id put this warning)}
> 
> Okay so I wrote this because I'm not feeling the best today. Im more..."done" I guess.  
> Im not diagnosed with Depression but Hell, I dont know. Either way I'd never tell my parents if I felt suicidal (Which sometimes I do but Im never up to going through with it...yet at least. Thats probably why I didnt kill Michael...) mainly because they already have so much to deal with. Plus I know they wouldnt care that much. I mean, have you met them? (no) If Im not the perfect "girl" (Im not a girl. Im a trans demi boy) they want me to be they get mad. Oh shit...Im piling you on with my feelings. Shit. Im gonna put a warning on not to read this cause I bet you wouldnt really want to. Sorry... Well thanks I guess.


End file.
